List
by toroj
Summary: Hermiona Granger otrzymuje list z Hogwartu. I musi podjąć decyzję.


_Pomysł na ten tekst przeleżał się w szufladzie (czyli na dysku) ładne kilka lat, a teraz nareszcie postanowił się wylęgnąć. Krótki powrót do fandomu Pottera by Toroj._

**List**

Autor: Toroj

Beta: Minamoto

List przyszedł razem z poranną pocztą, zawierającą głównie biuletyny stomatologiczne, reklamówki past do zębów, rachunki i jedną pocztówkę z Irlandii od ciotki, która wyjechała na wycieczkę turystyczną i zupełnie nierozsądnie wdała się w romans z „prawdziwym Irlandczykiem". Hermiona Granger, mimo niezbyt zaawansowanego wieku lat jedenastu i dziesięciu miesięcy, miała już dość sprecyzowane poglądy na temat płomiennych związków z obcokrajowcami. W dodatku rudymi.

- …Breandan jest cudowny. Kocham was wszystkich, całuję, Ester – przeczytała Hermiona głośno i odłożyła kartkę na bok.

- Cała Ester - skomentowała pani Granger z roztargnieniem, smarując tosta masłem. – George, jest już prawie ósma trzydzieści, a na dziewiątą masz zapisaną Lornę Beatsby. Jak się spóźnisz, będzie zrzędzić.

Do Hermiony rzadko przychodziły listy, zwykle zresztą dostawała je tylko od dziadków, więc przesyłka zaadresowana do niej osobiście była zjawiskiem niecodziennym. Z ciekawością i zdziwieniem obracała w rękach dużą kopertę z grubego, kremowego papieru, robiącego dziwne wrażenie w dotyku. W dodatku koperta była ozdobiona dużą czerwoną pieczęcią, a kiedy Hermiona przyjrzała się jej uważnie, zobaczyła, że są na niej maleńkie zwierzęta: orzeł, wąż, lew i coś, co wyglądało na borsuka, czy może dziwnego niedźwiedzia. Szkoda było psuć tak ładną rzecz, więc ostrożnie podważyła lak nożem.

- Co to jest, skarbie? – zapytała pani Granger po chwili, widząc, że córka nie je śniadania.

- Właściwie to nie wiem, mamo… - powiedziała Hermiona z zakłopotaniem, podnosząc wzrok znad listu. – Sama posłuchaj: „Szanowna panno Granger, mamy przyjemność powiadomić, że została pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych podręczników i wyposażenia. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy wiadomości sowią pocztą do końca lipca. Z wyrazami szacunku, Minerva McGonagall, Zastępca Dyrektora…" A tu jest lista. – Hermiona wzięła drugi arkusik. – Trzy komplety szat roboczych (czarnych), jednak zwykła spiczasta tiara dzienna (czarna), jedna para rękawic ochronnych (ze smoczej skóry albo podobnego rodzaju)… Jeden płaszcz zimowy, czarny, zapinki srebrne…

- To pewnie żart, albo jakaś reklamówka – odezwał się pan Granger. – Płaszcz zimowy? Kto próbuje sprzedawać odzież zimową w środku lata?

- Dziwne – stwierdziła jego żona, oglądając nietypową przesyłkę. – Nigdzie nie ma adresu sklepu ani firmy, nawet małym drukiem. – Spojrzała na papier pod światło. – Wygląda, jakby to było napisane piórem, a nie wydrukowane. Może to początek dłuższej kampanii reklamowej jakiejś dużej firmy? Wiesz, George, najpierw przysyłają coś takiego, żeby wzbudzić zainteresowanie, a dopiero potem właściwą ofertę.

- Ale co to mogłoby być? I dlaczego reklamę dostała Miona? Ona jest jeszcze mała! To nie jest w porządku, żeby kuszono w taki bezczelny sposób dzieci.

- Tato, za dwa miesiące skończę dwanaście lat, nie jestem już mała – powiedziała Hermiona. – I przecież wcale nie musimy niczego kupować. No, chyba że to byłoby coś naprawdę super, na przykład dwudziestotomowa encyklopedia…

- O właśnie! – Ojciec wycelował w nią czubek noża do masła. – To miałem na myśli.

- Taaaatooo, jakby tobie przysłali reklamę wierteł to też byś się przynajmniej chwilę zastanowił, prawda?

- Prawda.

Po śniadaniu oboje państwo Granger podążyli każde do swojego gabinetu stomatologicznego, a Hermiona poszła do swego pokoju i przypięła list do korkowej maty – między czarno-białą fotografią noblistki Dorothy Crowfoot Hodgkin a plakatem zespołu Queen. Po czym usadowiła się w salonie, puściła na adapterze album „Innuendo" i zaczęła ze smakiem czytać _Henry Gray's Anatomy of the Human Body_. Z Tiffany i Rose była umówiona na lody dopiero o pierwszej, więc bez problemu zdąży przeczytać rozdział poświęcony budowie czaszki i zrobić kilka notatek.

Kwestia tajemniczego listu reklamowego powróciła dopiero (a może już?) wieczorem, kiedy cała rodzina zasiadła w salonie. Rodzice oglądali niezbyt uważnie wiadomości, jednocześnie dzieląc się wiadomościami z całego dnia pracy, a Hermiona ćwiczyła trójdzielność uwagi, słuchając jednocześnie o przygotowaniach do traktatu rozbrojeniowego między Rosją a USA, wyjątkowo skomplikowanej ekstrakcji dolnej szóstki i sprawdzając program kinowy na bieżący tydzień.

I nagle ta domowa idylla została gwałtownie zakłócona przez raptowny szum, pufanie i krótki łomot. Nieużywany latem kominek buchnął chmurką popiołu – niewielką, gdyż był porządnie wyczyszczony – po czym wypadła z niego do salonu jakaś postać. Figura zachwiała się, poprawiła kapelusz, który opadł jej na nos i otrzepała się odruchowo. Osłupiałe zmysły trzyosobowej rodziny Granger w pierwszej chwili nie przyjęły do wiadomości tego widoku, a potem zgodziły się niechętnie pchnąć do mózgu informację o pojawieniu się znikąd młodej kobiety w fiołkowym workowatym chałacie i spiczastym kapeluszu w kolorze chabrowym, z różową wstążką.

- Dzień dobry, dobry wieczór! – zakrzyknął dziarsko gość, ukazując w promiennym uśmiechu mnóstwo zębów. Małżeństwo stomatologów czysto odruchowo odnotowało potrzebę wyprostowania prawej dolnej dwójki.

- Państwo Granger? Nazywam się Lucinda Colbert i będę dziś państwa przewodniczką. List z Hogwartu państwo już otrzymali, jak sądzę? Jaka śliczna dziewczynka!

Państwo Granger wymienili spojrzenia. Komplement był szyty dość grubymi nićmi. Ich córka była niezwykle inteligentna, trzeźwo myśląca (jak na dwunastolatkę), zorganizowana, niebrzydka, sympatyczna i miała niezłe włosy, ale nawet uwielbiający ją rodzice nie nazwaliby jej „śliczną". Zwłaszcza teraz kiedy siedziała sztywno jak słupek, a najbardziej rzucającymi się w oczy elementami jej wyglądu były wielkie zęby w półotwartej buzi (chyba jednak trzeba się zdecydować na te klamry), rozczochrane po całym dniu loki i oczy wielkości jubileuszowych pięciofuntówek.

- Otrzymali… śmy – powiedział pan Granger słabo. Powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że być może list z czerwoną pieczęcią nie był reklamówką. Lucinda Colbert popatrzyła na zabrudzony parkiet, wydobyła w kieszeni jakiś patyk, machnęła nim, a popiół zebrał się bezgłośnie w wirujący lejek i pofrunął z powrotem do kominka. Tak, zdecydowanie nie reklamówka… Być może był nasycony halucynogenami.

Pani Granger ocknęła się ze stuporu i natychmiast, jako dobra angielska gospodyni, zaproponowała gościowi herbatę i zaprosiła na wygodny fotel.

- Zdarza się i to nie tak znów rzadko, że ze związku dwojga mugoli, przepraszam, osób niemagicznych, rodzi się mały czarodziej lub czarowniczka – tłumaczyła przybyła nad filiżanką herbaty. – Takie dzieci wykazują już we wczesnym dzieciństwie pewne szczególne właściwości, talenty… Hermiona oczywiście wykazuje, zauważyli państwo?

Pani Granger przypomniała sobie kilka osobliwych wydarzeń z czasów, kiedy Miona była jeszcze malutka, ale zaraz zepchnęła je na dno umysłu i odparła sucho:

- Nasza córka jest normalna.

- Oczywiście! – zapewniła ją pani Colbert skwapliwie. – Jest całkowicie normalną, jedenastoletnią czarownicą. Jak ja. To znaczy w kwestii czarownictwa, a nie wieku, naturalnie.

- Hermiona jest bardzo utalentowana, chociaż nie są to talenty… hm… czarodziejskie – powiedział pan Granger niemal jednocześnie.

Gość wydawał się troszeczkę zdezorientowany, jakby zwykle zawiadamiani rodzice skakali z radości, że ich dzieci mają nietypowe geny i chcieli swoje potomstwo wysyłać hurtowo do tego… jak mu tam? Hogwartu.

- Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart jest największą, najlepszą i najszacowniejszą tego rodzaju instytucją w Anglii – oznajmiła Lucinda Colbert z nowym przypływem energii. – Zapewniamy dzieciom najlepsze możliwe wykształcenie. – Hermiona na słowo „wykształcenie" nastawiła uszu. - Wykłada się tam zaklęcia w zakresie podstawowym i zaawansowanym, eliksiry, transmutację…

- Transplantację? – zapytała Hermiona z żywym zainteresowaniem.

- Transmutację – powtórzyła czarownica i znów machnęła patykiem. – O, coś takiego.

Dzbanek z herbatą zamienił się nagle w dużego, tłustego szczura, a pani Granger wrzasnęła.

- Najmocniej przepraszam – powiedziała pani Colbert i szczur zamienił się na powrót w dzbanek. – Oczywiście zdarza się, że rodzice nie decydują się na wysłanie swojej pociechy do Hogwartu, ale zwykle u podstaw leżą kwestie finansowe. Ale w państwa przypadku chyba…

- Finanse nie są tu problemem – przerwał jej pan Granger.

- Problem jest taki, że ja już mam szkołę – uzupełniła Hermiona.

- Przecież możesz się przenieść – odparła czarownica słodko. – Miałabyś tam dużo wspaniałych koleżanek…

– Już mam koleżanki. Tiffany chce zostać modelką, a po zakończeniu kariery stylistką i projektantką, a Rose ma zamiar zostać chirurgiem plastycznym, a ja neurochirurgiem. A w ogóle to ile lat trwa nauka w Hogwarcie?

- Siedem.

- I potem można zdawać na medycynę?

Czarownica wydawała się trochę zaskoczona pytaniami, a może raczej ich rodzajem.

- Po zdaniu owutemów… egzaminów można ubiegać się o staż w szpitalu świętego Munga i uczyć się pod kierunkiem promotora.

Państwo Granger milczeli, Hermiona przez chwilę przetrawiała informacje.

- To znaczy, że po tej szkole nie ma już żadnego uniwersytetu?

- Ehm… Nie.

- Więc nie zostanę neurochirurgiem?

- Co to jest neurochirurg? – odpowiedziała czarownica pytaniem na pytanie.

Hermiona rzuciła jej zimne spojrzenie.

- Neurochirurgia to dział medycyny, zajmujący się leczeniem operacyjnym chorób układu nerwowego – wyrecytowała i dodała: - No wie pani, bierze się piłę i skalpel i otwiera pacjentowi czaszkę, żeby obejrzeć mózg…

Lucinda Colbert zbladła jak papier.

- Myślałam też o trasplantologii… - ciągnęła Hermiona.

- Na Merlina… Czy to też wymaga piły? – zapytała czarownica słabym głosem.

- Czasami. Na przykład żeby otworzyć pacjentowi klatkę piersiową i wyjąć serce…

- Dziękuję, wystarczy. Magomedycyna nie wymaga… takich środków.

- To znaczy, że tam przede wszystkim ludzie chodzą, machają patykami…

- Różdżkami.

- …i zamieniają naczynia w szczury? – upewniła się Hermiona surowym tonem. Pan Granger z niekłamaną przyjemnością słuchał, jak kolejna osoba nie doceniła i narwała się na jego dziecko. Pani Granger nieufnie obserwowała dzbanek.

- Mniej więcej na tym to polega – wykrztusiła czarownica, odstawiając filiżankę. – Oczywiście jest cała masa zaklęć leczniczych, eliksirów…

- To brzmi dość prymitywnie – osądziła Hermiona. – I nudno. A ja mam zamiar zostać za dwadzieścia lat światowej sławy neurochirurgiem i nie mam czasu na marnowanie siedmiu lat na machaniu patykiem. Przepraszam – dodała, widząc, jak gościowi rzednie mina. – Pani pewnie tam się uczyła i było fajnie, tak?

Lucinda pokiwała głową.

- Tak. Bardzo lubiłam szkołę. Tak jest naprawdę… wspaniale.

- Ale ja chcę zostać neurochirurgiem, a po Hogwarcie tego się nie da zrobić, więc nie – zostaję w starej, a potem idę na medycynę.

Lucinda westchnęła i wstała.

- Gdybyś zmieniła zdanie… Jeszcze masz dwa tygodnie na zgłoszenie. Później również możesz się do nas zwrócić, gdybyś miała kłopoty. Mogą pojawiają się pewne zakłócenia magiczne, w okresie kiedy… kiedy twoje ciało…

- W okresie dojrzewania płciowego – dokończyła Hermiona.

- Tu jest adres londyńskiej skrzynki kontaktowej, gdybyś chciała wysłać wiadomość. – Czarownica podała jej wizytówkę. – Do widzenia państwu. W razie czego, jestem do państwa usług.

Zrobiła krok do tyłu, obróciła się i zniknęła z cichym „pop".

- Ufff… - odezwał się George Granger. – Liz, uszczypnij mnie.

- Obawiam się, George, że to nie był sen, bo śniło nam się to samo – powiedziała jego żona, nie odrywając wzroku od imbryka. – Boże, już nigdy w życiu nie będę miała odwagi go użyć!

List z czerwoną pieczęcią wisiał na tablicy jeszcze kilka miesięcy, zanim Hermiona nie zdjęła go i nie schowała do szuflady. Czasami wieczorami patrzyła na pieczęć i zastanawiała się, jakby to było, gdyby pojechała do tego zamku z opowieści Lucindy Colbert, uczyła się zaklęć, zamieniania przedmiotów w zwierzęta i znikania. Ale co komu przyjdzie z tego, że potrafi robić jakieś dziwne rzeczy kawałkiem drewna? Nikomu od tego nie odrośnie ręka, ani nowe serce w miejsce starego, ani nie wyleczy się nowotworu mózgu.

Co złego mogłoby się stać z tego powodu, że jedna dziewczyna nie chciała zostać czarownicą?

Nic, zupełnie nic.


End file.
